TRP: Gwydion, Ombre, and Tricksy (Banshee Dream)
Mink: '''at 9:15 AM Day 147. Ombre is chilling by the fountain in the courtyard of Castle XYZ. Gwydion has put two-and-two together. Gwydion stepped outside into the sunlight, looking over the courtyard in search of the shapeshifter. She had been idling out there since the castle had been taken over. When he spotted her, he strode over, not bothering to be stealthy. There was no reason to be though there was every reason to be careful regarding shapeshifters. They were notorious tricksters and this one likely wouldn't be different. This day she was in a human form, hair loose about her shoulders and face. She was beautiful, but that was something for another time. "Good afternoon," he said as he stopped near hear, setting the end of his staff against the grass so he could lean on it a little. It was more out of habit than any real need. "Enjoying your day so far?" '''Izzy: at 10:00 AM Ombre wasn't sure what she was waiting for. The Graverunners were busy getting their new castle all cleaned up and cleared out -- no one had come to talk to her, not even to ask for her help. She'd missed them, though. They acted like she hadn't even been gone, when they'd realized it was her. Like she hadn't abandoned them. But she had, so maybe she deserved to sit alone for a while, and then go back to being a fox, on the outside of another group. Gwydion, though. She had no idea what he had been doing here -- figured once she had the gold she'd dashingly rescue him from the dungeon, never let him know who she was. She kind of didn't care anymore, though. If he was with the Runners, now, he might as well know her. He was fun -- fuckin' weird, and she was a fan of it. "Hi, Gwydion," she said brightly. He hadn't introduced himself to her. Let him wonder how she knew his name. Hahah. Nice. "Yeah, great day, huh?" Mink: '''at 10:08 AM "Couldn't ask for better," Gwydion agreed after gathering himself at hearing his name. He hadn't spoken with her before and he highly doubted that anyone within the castle was going to talk about him let alone to her, but she was also a shapeshifter and they were a strange -- interesting -- lot. Yet Ombre was pleasant enough and that smile was charming. "Why are you out here all alone? There's plenty of room inside." '''Izzy: at 10:21 AM She splashed her bare feet in the fountain, belled anklet jangling. "I like the fresh air." He was a sharp one. That was something else she liked about him -- all smooth about her using his name. "How 'bout you?" Mink: '''at 11:00 AM "Looking for you." A soft smile tugged at Gwydion's lips. There was no point in dodging the question and she could have pinpointed any lie he came up with. "I have a favor to ask of you." '''Izzy: at 11:13 AM Ombre put on a show of being flattered, fanning her face with one hand and making herself go pink. "Gosh. Sure. What'd you want, buddy?" Mink: '''at 11:17 AM She went pink, but Gwydion ignored it; he didn't know how much of her reaction was for show. He would bet she was a lot like him, though. "I need you to is Dream for me to talk with Tricksy Smirnova." He tapped his fingers on his staff, thinking. "I would owe you a favor in return." '''Izzy: at 11:28 AM Ombre froze and stared at him. This motherfucker and Goro too, asking her to send them into strange, wicked heads. Why did the people she liked keep asking her to put them in danger? She thought about telling Gwydion she could only cast Dream if she knew about the person whose dream they were invading -- which was true -- and that she didn't know any Tricksy Smirnova -- which was a lie. Smirnova. Nixbixitus's mother. She'd done recon on all the Graverunners and spent a couple weeks in the Frozen Wastes, studying the Banshee Queen from a distance. Unfortunately, Ombre was perfectly familiar with her. "Gwydion," she said slowly, "Tricksy Smirnova is ... bad news. Why would you want to do that?" Mink: '''at 11:32 AM Her reaction told him enough about Tricksy along and it coupled easily with Sugar's words. Oh, this was truly going to be enjoyable in some way. "She has a book, which contains a spell, that I need." He could have lied, but, again, there was no point and if the truth was what got him into that lich's head...then, well, there was nothing better than the truth. '''Izzy: at 11:48 AM She thought about telling him she'd help him in some other way. Maybe she knew the spell -- but no, not likely. She was an illusionist, and he was a necromancer and Tricks was a lich. It seemed safe to guess this spell was something to do with the dead. Or she could offer to steal the book for him -- she was pretty sneaky, and she'd already checked out the Frozen Maw. Bet she could slip in disguised as a pirate, pull it off. But goddess, that was terrifying. If she got caught, the Banshee Queen would get a nice new fur coat out of it. Dream was safer for both of them. Powerful enough people could cause harm even through the spell, and she was erring on the side of Tricks being one of those people, but it was better than being skinned. She still didn't like it, though. She frowned and shifted to sit cross-legged on the edge of the fountain, facing him. "All right. I'll do it." She gestured for him to sit on the ground in front of her and rest his back against her. "No favors, though. If anything I'm gonna owe you for doing this," she grumbled. Mink: '''at 11:55 AM A prickle of caution, maybe worry or fear, crept through Gwydion's stomach as he settled down in front of Ombre. He was aware that this was foolish; Tricksy was dangerous and so was this spell. He bit that witty remark about being against her and he focused on pushing away the worry he felt. He had been other situations like this. "Oh, no, I will still owe," he answered as he rested his staff over his lap. "Ready when you are." '''Izzy: at 12:06 PM Ombre sighed and grumbled again, wordlessly this time. Sure. She'd show him. She'd just never call the favor in. She pulled him against her chest, like she could protect him from this, and focused for a second. Then she tapped a finger against his forehead, and Gwydion lost consciousness. - - - The Banshee Queen's dream was the deck of a black galleon, the ship surrounded on all sides by falling sleet but untouched by it. She stood at the helm, looking out into a dark starless night, the sea raging around her and failing to divert her course an iota. Her back was straight, hands folded behind her back -- the bearing of a soldier. Long white coat crisp and spotless, belted neatly, the buckle shined. The only ornamentation she wore was a ruby cravat brooch, and her eyes were just as red, spatters of blood against her pale snowy skin -- the vaguest hint of lavender indicating she'd looked different, once, before her death made her pallid. The wind didn't rustle her thick black curls. She was frozen in time and space. And she was instantly aware of Gwydion's appearance on the lower deck by the mast. She turned her eyes on him, and they glowed faintly, causing torches all along the ship's railing to flare up with pink magic flames. Tricksy Smirnova stared down at him, and said nothing. Mink: '''at 12:19 PM A storm raged around the ship, but its winds lashed against nothing and the ship was still. Gwydion looked to the storming waters and the midnight skies before his gaze fell upon Tricksy. The hair on the back of his arms and neck prickled as her crimson gaze found him. There was power there, and there was something else. This was only echoed as flames sprang to life. Gwydion was far out of his realm and he knew it, but the whisper of hesitation was brushed aside as he stepped forward towards the stairs that would lead him up to the lich. "Good night, Captain Smirnova," he greeted. "Would you mind if I joined you?" '''Izzy: at 12:24 PM She continued to watch him, sharp-eyed. The air grew colder the closer he came to her. "I should throw you overboard," she said, without moving. A vague sense of nausea swept over Gwydion. Mink: '''at 12:26 PM "That would be entirely up to you," he said, swallowing back the nausea. He watched her just as she watched him, but this was her dream and this was her world. She could do whatever she wished. '''Izzy: at 12:31 PM She studied him for a moment longer before turning to face him, hands still behind her back. Her eyes bored into his and pain lanced through his head. At Morningstar Keep, Ombre winced, and pressed her lips against Gwydion's hair. The pain abated. Then Tricks's expression shifted, infinitesimally, to something like amusement. She stepped closer to Gwydion, crossing her arms in front of her. "And what do you want, little wizards?" Mink: '''at 12:41 PM Gwydion's hand tightened about his staff and his jaw clenched when pain gripped his head. It should have brought him to his knees, but it faded and he remained standing. He felt winded still and he had to force his grip to relax. "I want a book that you have," he answered, tone lightly cool as a smile flickered over his lips. "Rather, a spell in that book." '''Izzy: at 12:49 PM She stepped forward again, eye to eye with him, and grabbed his chin roughly with one hand. Her fingers were cold enough to feel as though they burned his skin. "Why would I give you anything, Gwydion?" she asked softly. The faint buzzing of many, many insects was audible behind her voice. Mink: '''at 12:53 PM Her touch froze his skin and a shiver crawled up his back, but he kept himself from pulling back though he felt every desire to. "You don't have to give me anything, my darling captain," he said with the softest of smiles. "I would propose a trade." '''Izzy: at 12:59 PM Pain jolted through his head again, as though his eyes were being stabbed. Then again. Tricksy smiled. It could have been an attractive expression, if her lips weren't as pale as the rest of her skin, and the teeth it revealed not sharpened to needle points. "What do you have that you believe to be of worth to me?" The buzzing grew louder. Mink: '''at 1:05 PM Gwydion's knees threatened to buckle and the acrid taste of fear rose up in the back of his throat like bile, sharp pain stabbing through his eyes. Even through the pain he could see the cold smile and sharpened teeth. "...I heard...you liked information about the Graverunner's," he managed to bite out. He felt as if he was grasping for words, to even speak, but still he managed to not fall. '''Izzy: at 1:07 PM "Did you, now?" Her voice was low. "And who told you that?" The headache faded again, and again, Tricks seemed amused. Mink: '''at 1:09 PM As the headache faded, Gwydion just managed to gather himself. "A pretty little tiefling. You may know her." '''Izzy: at 1:13 PM She smiled, the same harsh expression, and let go of his chin. "I enjoy your honesty. And you think yourself closer to the Graverunners than my daughter?" Mink: '''at 1:18 PM Gwydion straightened fully once he was let go, grateful for even that small movement away from the lich. "Oh, no, of course not, but people have a tendency to say different things to do different people." He shrugged and spread out his hands. "And more ears never hurts." '''Izzy: at 1:21 PM She shifted her weight back to regard him impassively, crossing her arms. "What book? What spell?" Mink: '''at 1:23 PM "True Resurrection." '''Izzy: at 1:35 PM "You're a very small boy for such a powerful spell, dear," she said, and the insect sounds grew louder, crashing into Gwydion's mind, nearly deafening him as though he were being swarmed by locusts -- he could even feel their wingbeats against his skin, and then their tiny teeth -- And then a gentle, calming hummed tune pierced through it, shaky, but enough to break the hold it had on him and make it bearable again. The buzzing faded; the hum persisted, echoing around them as if they were in a very small room. Tricksy laughed. "Isn't that sweet. I could drown your friend, you know. Keep you here." She adopted a thoughtful look. "Of course, you wouldn't be of much use to me, then." Mink: '''at 1:49 PM The insufferable buzzing increased, wings stirring against his skin and sharp teeth sinking in to bring him to a knee. His grip tightened on his staff and he fought for breath before that gentle humming crept in. He had no doubt about her words as he made himself stand up, sweat pricking along his body. "It is your dream, my captain." The corners of his lips twitched. "You can do whatever you desire." '''Izzy: at 1:56 PM "Don't be a sycophant, Gwydion." She put the very tips of her middle and forefingers under his chin, tilting his head up and then side to side as if inspecting him, her touch as cold as before. "You may work for me and try to earn your spell. I'll even be gracious and not punish you if you fail." Her hand dropped away, and she snapped her fingers, cutting off the humming entirely -- cutting off the sound of the wind, and the sleet, and the ocean. Silence on the black sea. "I want you to learn everything you can about Mishka Haeth, and anyone he cares for," she said. Mink: '''at 2:02 PM Gwydion's jaw tensed when Tricksy gripped once more and that flighty desire to run swiftly coursed through him before he crushed it down. Not yet, not yet. The silence was almost deafening and it chilled him more than the inhuman knows. "I'm sure I can do that for you." He smiled easily as he took a step back. "How would you prefer I contact you?" '''Izzy: at 2:09 PM "I'll send someone for you." Tricksy drew back, and as her knuckles made contact with his cheek, Gwydion came to with a lurch at Morningstar Keep. His skin was covered in tiny red spots, as if he'd been bitten by a thousand insects, and his head pounded. Sticky blood had dripped down his face from his nose. Water poured onto his shoulder as Ombre coughed it out and wheezed in a breath behind him. "Don't ask me to do that again," she said hoarsely, her arm still around him, but leaning on him more than supporting him, now. Mink: '''at 2:21 PM Ombre was light against his back and he didn't move as she leaned against him. He wiped at his face, nose wrinkling at the sight of blood more than the sting the movement caused. "I won't," he promised before he dug through his bag to grab out a small bottle that he swallowed the contents of. It took a few short moments before he could stand again, twisting to slide an arm around Ombre to help hold her. "Come on." He would have offered her the component to the spell he had cast on himself, but he could only use the spell on himself and he didn't know if it was something she would cast on herself; it was only temporary. '''Izzy: at 2:31 PM Ombre dried her mouth on the back of her hand, letting him help her stand, casting a distrustful look back at the fountain. "I'm okay." Her voice was still raw, and she was pale. "Let's just ... go inside." She coughed again. "Did you get what you wanted?" She certainly fucking hoped he had. She fumbled with the little bag on her hip, tugging at the drawstring and then pulling a staff out of it -- a staff that clearly shouldn't have fit in it, but that was a Bag of Holding for you. She caught her breath and rolled the staff in her hand, casting a healing spell on the both of them. Felt better. But it didn't help with the shakes. Mink: '''at 2:38 PM "I did." In a round-about way. The healing spells eased some of the tension and the headache, but it was better than the simple spell he had used on himself; the two combined made him feel better than he had any right to feel. He was hesitant about going inside, but he did as she asked and helped her into the main castle, glancing around for the others. The last thing he needed was to be spotted covered in blood. '''Izzy: at 2:46 PM She stowed the old healing staff back in her bag, and once they were inside, she sat down heavily at the large dining room table and sprawled her arms out across it, laying her head down with her cheek against the wood. "Oh, man. That's great," she said weakly, offering a smile. It'd feel better to be in her real body, now, but she didn't think she had the energy to shift. Trying to combat Tricksy's magic had taken it out of her. And Gwydion had still come out of the dream bitten and bleeding. Hopefully the Banshee Queen hadn't fucked up his head too bad. He didn't seem entirely pleased, but if he'd gotten what he'd wanted ... well. It'd feel better if Ba'ob were here, too. She'd convince herself to shift back after all, and then he'd cuddle up with her and pet her tails. She missed that little weirdo. Ombre closed her eyes. She was really fucking tired. Mink: '''at 2:54 PM When Ombre sank down and sprawled out, Gwydion would have been more than happy to join her, but he needed to clean up and think about what had just happened. Sugar had woefully understated her mother. He hesitated a moment before placing a hand on the back of Ombre's head. "Do you need me to get anyone?" '''Izzy: at 2:55 PM "No," she said quietly, after thinking for a beat. Mink: '''at 2:56 PM "What about anything to drink?" '''Izzy: at 2:57 PM She laughed thinly and gave him the lowest-possible-effort thumbs up. "Nah, I'm good on hydration, thanks." Mink: '''at 3:01 PM Gwydion snorted softly with laughter before wincing. He dug around for a cloth to try to wipe away the remnants of blood. "I'm going to get a drink." He lightly stroked down Ombre's hair before he stepped away. He fucking needed a drink. '''Izzy: at 3:14 PM When his back was turned, Ombre screwed her eyes shut and made herself invisible. It was one of her favorite spells -- she could manage it. She pushed herself up quietly, careful not to make the chair screech against the stone floor, and padded out of the room, further into the castle. Gwydion was great. She was glad she'd helped him, and he was being really nice -- not all slick and charming like he usually was. She liked him being sincere. She just didn't want to be here anymore. END Title: Banshee Dream. Summary: Gwydion asks Ombre to send him into Tricksy Smirnova's dream in order to ask her for a book. Tricksy tortures them both for a bit, then tells Gwydion to gather information for her about Mishka and his loved ones. She'll be sending someone to collect that information. Category:Text Roleplay